The Angel of Death
by SiLvErMoOnWiNg
Summary: Relena has been kidnapped. But what's worse is that there is a new enemy in town causing problems for Heero and everyone else. The enemy goes by the name Angel of Death. Who could this angel be and what are their intentions? [alternate ending to series]
1. Capture

11.09.06

**-Angel of Death-**

Hello everyone this is SiLvErMoOnWiNg here and with my 1st full-length Gundam Wing story. The opening chapter is just a little introduction to my story. This is sort of an alternate ending to the Gundam Wing series. Well it's not really an alternate ending. It's more like a lil break in the series where I added some action and what not. Let's just call it the "lost" episodes to the series cuz I don't know what else to call it. Like I said before, this chapter in just an intro so it'll be short and kinda boring.

**Prologue - Capture**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters and I never will.

**Authors Note:** This story takes place just after Heero and Quatre's fight in space, but before they journey back to the Earth and to the Sank Kingdom. The only main difference between this story and the actual series is that Trowa doesn't lose his memories. But other than that the story sticks well to the series. Trowa will play a big part in this story...why? because Trowa is one of my favorite characters. Trowa's still missing in space for the time being so he will he gone for the first few chapters. Ohh...on another note Relena's character will not have a very big role as that of the other characters. Ok so with all that said on to the story...

»-(¯v´¯)-»

"_I'll kill you." Heero whispered as he brushed past Relena._

Relena sat in her chair staring out the window into the morning sun as she remembered her second encounter with the boy known as Heero Yuy.

It had been awhile since she last saw Heero. Her mind drifted to the last time she was with him. She was on her way to Antarctica to deliver a letter to him.

_When she finally arrived at Antarctica Heero was in a duel against Zechs Merquise. Heero was piloting the gundam Heavyarms while Zechs operated the Tallgeese._

_She didn' t know that what would be a surprise visit for Heero was actually a surprise for her as Noin revealed to her that the Oz soldier known as Zechs Merquise was in fact her long lost brother, Milliardo Peacecraft._

_It was then that Romefeller decided to drop in. Due to their interference Heero was forced to leave along with Trowa._

That was the last time she was with Heero. Relena smiled at the memory as she continued to gaze out the window into the clear blue sky.

'_When will I see you again Heero?' _Relena contemplated as she rose from seat.

"Wherever you are Heero I hope that you're okay," she whispered to no one in particular. Relena headed out of the room considering a brief stop to the gardens.

As she stepped out into the hallway she found that two of her staff were knocked out cold. Before she could even comprehend what had happened, a cloth came over face. Relena tried to fight to her captor, but the blackness started to take over. It was too overwhelming, she just couldn't fight it so she gave into the blackness. Her eyes shut as she lost consciousness.

Her captor help her limp body in his arms. "We've got Relena Peacecraft," he stated into some handheld device.

"Good. Now bring her back here." A muffled voice replied to the captor.

The communication link broke as the guy made his way out of the manor, carrying the body of the Peacecraft princess in his arms.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Well how was that for an introduction? Yes I know it's short, but bear with me. So yea do you guys have any idea as to who the mysterious Angel of Death could be? Could it be Duo, could it be Trowa, could it be Relena, or is it someone completely different? It's definitely not Heero, I'll give you that. And who could Relena's kidnappers be? Don't forget to review.

Till next time...


	2. 01: Sudden Discoveries

**-The Angel of Death-**

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

**Author's note** – Relena's kidnapping occurs shortly after Heero and Quatre's fight in the series, the fight where Quatre pilots the mobile dolls. The events prior to their arrival will have occurred after Relena's kidnapping. They arrive in Sank a few days after because remember before Heero and Quatre were able to get to Earth, they were held captive by Romefeller. The Treize Faction showed up and attacked the Romefeller soldiers. Thus, enabling them to escape the Romefeller soldiers, and they hid somewhere else in the moon base. The 5 scientists were with them as well, and Heero and Quatre were informed about the latest events that had just taken place: Lady Une had been shot, Duo and Wufei escaped with their newly built gundams, and Oz split into two factions. Before anymore could happen, Romefeller found them. Romefeller had plans to test the newly recovered Wing zero using the gundam pilots. Heero was first to be tested, but during his test he went crazy and proceeded to attack everyone that he considered his enemy. To stop him, Quatre piloted the Mercurius. He succeeded. Heero fell out of Zero and as he was looking upwards, he saw an image of Relena. Then, he shortly fell unconscious. He and Quatre escaped the moon base using a stolen shuttle. They were on their way to Earth, to the place that had always been kind to them ever since they first arrived because there was someone there, someone that they needed to see.

Heero and Quatre arrive on earth, but they don't get to Sank Kingdom just yet. They steal a carrier and leave for Sank. Execution orders had been issued for the capture of the Gundam pilots by Romefeller. Heero and Quatre take refuge with some kind soldiers, but they leave to prevent them from getting into anymore trouble due to their presence. At the base, Quatre brings up the Sank Kingdom and how the nation is so problematic to Romefeller. They leave and find themselves fighting Romefeller soldiers. They defeat the soldiers and leave once again. This time they find themselves at a surrounding nation to the Sank Kingdom where they are met with Treize Faction soldiers. Heero fights as a mercenary for them while Quatre journeys to the city. There he learns about the Sank Kingdom's increasing influence. I am going to start part of my chapter where Quatre decides to head for the Sank Kingdom and where Heero is fighting an endless troop of mobile dolls.

Just wanted to make a little note on that so that the story would be clear. It would be easier to understand if you watched episode 26, 29, and 30 of the series. It gives a better visualization than my sumamry. You could watch the episodes on **Myspace**. It has the whole series available for viewing. Go under videos and type in the episode number you want to watch. Myspace has whole series available for viewing. **It is very important that you watch or read up on episode 25-30 because it is necessary for this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Sudden Discoveries**

Somewhere off in space, a shuttle came into view.

"Captain, I've detected an unknown object straight up ahead. I think we should check it out," a young man with short, blonde hair announced.

"Very well. Take along two more people with you," the captain replied.

"Yes, sir." The young man made his way out of the control room.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Lucrezia Noin climbed the steps leading to Relena's mansion. _'That's strange, the front door is open.' _Noin pondered as she stared at the open door. She quickly put in out of her mind and entered the manor. It was quiet, too quiet. She decided to go check on Relena. She had a feeling she knew just where to find her. Relena had to be either in the gardens or in the library. The gardens, she decided as she made her way into the kitchens.

Noin's eyes went wide as she found a pair of Relena's staff knocked unconscious on the floor. She quickly rushed to their side, and within a few minutes she was able to wake them up. When she asked what had happened they replied that they were suddenly hit with something from behind. They didn't know what happened after that for they were instantly knocked out.

Her mouth gaped as she soon realized what might have happened. "Relena!" She was sure that someone was after Relena. Without another thought she ran out of the kitchen and up the staircase, calling out as she did so. "Relena!"

When she reached the second floor, she discovered a few more of the staff unconscious. Her screams woke them as they slowly regained consciousness. "Where's Miss Relena?" she demanded.

"She was in her room last time I saw her," one of the staff answered.

Noin ran to Relena's room, but when she peered inside she found it empty. She and the staff searched every room for the missing princess, but she was no where in sight. "Damn. Someone must have taken her." She ran a hand through her short, dark hair, a sigh escaping her lips. "Relena…"

The group made their way down the staircase into the kitchen.

"Miss Noin," Pagan stated as he approached the distressed woman.

"Call in detectives so that they could make a thorough scan of this place, so that they can find clues that could lead us to the whereabouts of Relena." Noin directed to Pagan. He nodded in acceptance. "Everyone else, see if you can find any clues yourself. I will be contacting Zechs to tell him what has just taken place."

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Three people exited the ship, diving into a sea of blackness. "Exactly what are we looking for Andrew?" one of them questioned to the young blonde.

"I don't know exactly, but it shouldn't be too far from here," the boy named Andrew answered.

The group silently made their way forward and soon enough a small object appeared in the distance, increasing in size as they approached closer.

"Oh my god! It's a person," the female in the group called out as she reached the motionless body. The other two immediately rushed forward.

"We've got to get him to a hospital. He needs help badly," the girl continued.

The two boys carried the boy's limp body, his arms slung around each of their necks. Without another thought they darted ahead, in the direction of the shuttle, the girl quickly in tow. Within minutes they were back at the shuttle, climbing through the door as they entered the safety of the ship. Andrew left to explain the situation to the captain. The other two stayed behind, tending to the comatose boy. The girl removed the helmet off the boy's head, revealing a mass of light brown hair all pulled forward. The boy looked to be no more than just fifteen years old. He was still just a kid.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Noin entered the library and situated herself on the desk by the window. She then proceeded to contact Zechs through vid-phone.

"Come in Zechs." After about a minute his face appeared on the screen.

"Noin. What is it?"

"It's Relena," she answered urgently.

"What..what's wrong with Relena?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"She's been kidnapped."

"What?" he exclaimed. "How? By whom? When?"

"I came to see her today, but all I found were the staff unconscious. From their story, she was kidnapped today. Unfortunately we have no lead on who could have done this. I have people currently searching for any clues that might reveal anything about the kidnapping, but so far they have yet to find anything."

Zechs remained silent as he overlooked the situation.

"It's a possibility that either Romefeller or Oz could have taken her." Noin added.

"I see," he finally remarked more calmer and relaxed.

"What should we do?"

"Noin, you deploy searches for Relena on Earth. I on the other hand will search here in space, in the colonies. There's a good chance that Relena could have been taken here. If you find out anything that could aid in finding Relena contact me right away."

"Will do. Goodbye Zechs." He returned her statement with a curt nod. "Good luck."

"Same to you." With that the screen went blank.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

"It's pretty dark down here," commented a Treize faction soldier as he scanned the dark depths of the ocean floor.

"Continue moving forward." A second soldier directed to the first one.

"Have you discovered anything yet?" A new voice asked. The man's image appeared on the submarine's computer screen.

"Your Excellency." Both men remarked in unison.

"No we haven't found anything yet," answered the second soldier.

Suddenly, the ship's radar started beeping. A metal object was somewhere nearby. The first soldier steered the ship in the direction of the unknown object. The submarine's lights browsed the area until it settled on a large machine-like figure.

"It's a gundam." The first soldier observed. "It looks like its Gundam 01."

"Your Excellency, we've discovered Gundam 01." The second soldier informed

"Good. Dispatch the Cancer mobile suit to retrieve the gundam. Once you've recovered it bring it back here."

"Yes, your Excellency. Over and out." Treize's face disappeared from the screen.

"I wonder how Gundam 01 ended up all the way here so far from the mainland. And I wonder where its pilot is," inquired the first man.

"Romefeller has issued execution orders for the Gundam pilots. So they're all in hiding."

"But that still doesn't explain how the gundam got all the way here."

"Gundam pilot 01 probably hid his gundam here to prevent others from finding it. And judging by the current, the gundam was probably swept out into the deep sea."

"Hiding it from others did a lot of good."

"Never mind that. His Excellency is awaiting the gundam so we better start retrieving it."

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Mobile suits and dolls filled the area, suits from both Oz and the Treize Faction. Gunshots and sparks of fire flew from all directions, leaving destruction everywhere in its path. Bits and pieces of mobile suits lay damaged throughout the destroyed wasteland.

One Leo mobile suit was left, trying its best to fight the endless amount of mobile dolls that was coming its way. The mobile dolls continued to approach the single Leo. More and more shots filled the air, its target: the lone mobile suit. The Leo was struck down with one shot. Even thought it was down, the mobile suit struggled to get up. "I'll fight through this. It's my way of retaliating."

Heero was determined to continue fighting. Exhaustion filled his body, but he wasn't about to give up just yet. He willed his mobile suit to stand up, never faltering in his struggle. "I'm fighting through this longer than anyone," he grunted. "Longer than anyone on Earth… longer than Relena on the Sank Kingdom." He declared, unrelenting.

More and more dolls continued its march toward Heero, firing its guns at the persistent mobile suit. Heero retreated from the firing shots, aiming his own gun and firing at the never-ending troop of mobile dolls. One doll succeeded in its attack and finally struck down Heero's mobile suit.

As the doll was about to fire its deadly blow, Quatre appeared on cue piloting an Aries mobile suit. "Heero!" He attacked and destroyed the mobile doll that was approaching his comrade's Heero's suit. "Heero, are you all right? Heero, we can't die yet! Listen to me. We have to protect the Sank Kingdom?"

"What? The Sank Kingdom? Who…us?"

"That's right. That's the job we must do here on Earth."

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Situated on the 15th floor of the hospital was the room of a certain gundam pilot. The gentle beeping of a heart monitor was the only sound that could be heard in the lone room. Trowa's sleeping form lay suspended on the single bed of the room. His eyes suddenly fluttered open, scanning the room as he took in his surroundings.

He quickly recognized that he was in a hospital. And judging by the looks of it, it was a colonial hospital. How'd he get there? He seemed to wonder. Just then, he remembered the previous events which took place. Memories of his and Heero's fight against Quatre played across mind. The last thing he remembered was departing from the colony to protect it from the effect of the explosion of his mobile suit. Fire surrounded him as his mobile suit self-destructed, and he soon found himself drifting farther and farther from the safety of the colony. After that everything was a blur.

All that he could remember was the darkness of outer space. Darkness surrounded him as pain coursed throughout his body. He gave into the darkness, slowly shutting his eyes.

'_How did I get here? How long has it been?' _He pondered. _'I've got to get out of here.' _

Trowa quietly got out of his bed as he carefully planned his escape. He was going to get out one way or another.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Heero remained quiet on the flight to the Sank kingdom. He sat silent in his seat, staring out the window of the carrier as he watched the scenery pass by. He decided to get some sleep seeing as he wasn't able to sleep during the shuttle ride to Sank. Plus, it would take a long time before they even got to Sank. Probably a couple of hours or so. With that in mind, Heero shut his eyes, succumbing to sleep willingly.

Quatre watched Heero through his whole ordeal. He couldn't stop wondering what exactly was on Heero's mind: Heero seemed more quiet than usual. _'I guess I'll just have to forget about it.' _He gave up on his personal mission and decided to let Heero get some sleep. He on the other hand would mind the controls of the carrier.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

"Yes. I'd like to see the patient that I brought in." A young woman with long brown hair requested to the receptionist at the colonial hospital.

"He's the one that arrived here two days ago, yes?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, that's him."

"His room is on the 15th floor Room G-W(est)195. It's possible that he might still be sleeping."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome miss. Have a nice day."

"You too." She returned with a warm smile as she entered the elevator.

* * *

Trowa decided that he would call for a nurse, and once the nurse came in he would knock them out and steal their uniform. Once done he could easily leave. Now, the only thing he needed to do was press the button so that a nurse would come. He did so, and quickly hid next to the wall opposite the doorknob.

To his luck, the nurse that entered was a man. Now it would be easier to carry out his plan as he wasn't faced with a woman nurse. Once the nurse closed the door, Trowa sprang from his hiding spot and dealt a quick blow to the head. In an instant, the man stumbled to the floor, he had no idea what happened. Trowa quickly changed into the uniform.

Once dressed, Trowa exited the hospital room, seemingly oblivious to what had just taken place. He casually made his way to the elevators, pressed the down button, and silently waited for the elevator to come to his floor.

* * *

Just two more floors till she reached the 15th floor. God, this was a_ long_ elevator ride. She glanced at her wristwatch just as the resounding _ding_ of the elevator filled her ears, indicating that it was her floor. The double doors slowly opened. She walked out with her eyes still glued to her watch that she did not notice the green-eyed Gundam pilot that she had found. They brushed past each other as Trowa entered the elevator the girl just exited from.

The girl walked down the hallways until she found Room G-W195. Pushing open the door, she found herself staring at an empty bed. Going deeper into the room she discovered the half-naked, unconscious nurse lying on the floor.

She ran out of the room calling for a nurse. With a couple of nurses following her, they all went into the room.

"The patient has escaped." One of the nurses quickly stated.

"What?" the girl asked in confusion.

The two nurses sprinted out of the room. The girl quickly followed after them. One of the nurses ran to the nurse's station, signaling a Code GRAY over the intercoms. "Code GRAY: PATIENT elopement at nursing station G-West. I repeat Code GRAY at nursing station G-West."

Security guards quickly ransacked the hospital searching for the missing patient. By intercom, the whole building was informed that the missing patient was a young male dressed in a nurse's uniform.

* * *

"Damn." Trowa cursed as the announcement about his disappearance was broadcasted all throughout the hospital. He had to get out of the elevator or else he'd surely he found out. He was on the 8th floor when the doors opened. Trowa quickly dashed out of the elevators, looking for the emergency exit stairwell. He jumped off the guardrails, landing a good four floors down in a perfect crouch position.

Just as he regained his composure he heard yelling coming from the upper floors of the staircase. Probably the security guards, they were getting closer by the second. Scanning the floor he settled on the window across from him.

Pulling open the window, Trowa dove out the window closing the remaining distance between him and the ground. He landed without a scratch. Without even catching a breath Trowa kept on running, cutting the corner into a nearby alley. At least now he could relax.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

"Looks like we're here," Quatre commented, taking a glance out the window.

"Hn." Heero too glanced out the window, staring down the runway as more planes arrived and departed the Sank Kingdom Airport. Both Heero and Quatre unbuckled their seatbelts and walked up the aisle and out of the carrier.

Once they were out of the airport, Quatre called for a cab. Both pilots entered the cab as Quatre directed the driver in the direction of Relena's mansion. During the flight he researched Relena's quarters, memorizing her address.

"So you're on your way to see Princess Relena?" The driver asked.

"Yes, we're close friends with Miss Relena," Quatre answered with a smile.

"Everyone here loves Princess Relena."

"Ohh," remarked Quatre.

"Yes. In the short time she's been leader she's done so much for this nation. She has given so much without expecting anything in return."

"Well, she is that type of person." Quatre played. He was quite interested in meeting this Relena. _'She seems like such a kind person.'_

Heero listened to the old man's words allowing a small smile to creep on his face.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

"We're here." The driver pulled to a stop outside Relena's home.

"Thank you," they both replied, stepping out of the cab. Quatre paid the man the money and followed Heero to the gates of the palace.

"We're here to see Relena Peacecraft." Heero stated to the guard on duty.

"And who are you?" The guard on duty questioned.

"We're friends with Princess Relena," answered Quatre.

"Sorry but I can't let you in without proof of your connection to the princess. Especially now of all times."

Heero furrowed his eyebrows at this statement. At that moment Lucrezia Noin arrived on the scene. "Heero Yuy." Both turned around to find the source of the voice. "What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see Relena," he replied. "But we can't because of this guard here.

"It's okay," she directed to the guard. "They're with me."

The guard nodded and opened the gates, allowing them to enter.

"Sorry about that. It's just that something has happened that we can't allow anyone we don't know into the kingdom." Both Heero and Quatre had questioning stares at this declaration. Noin then noticed Quatre and proceeded to introduce herself. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm Lucrezia Noin."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Noin. I am Quatre Winner." Both of them shook hands.

"You mention that something has happened. What?" Heero inquired.

"It's Miss Relena. She's been kidnapped."

"What?" Both Quatre and Heero responded.

"How?"

"We'll discuss this in the palace. It's too open here." They remained quiet as they walked to the palace.

* * *

Noin entered the library with Heero and Quatre close behind.

Towers of shelves filled with books aligned the side walls while high-rise windows covered most of the space on the back wall. A view of a shimmering crystal clear ocean could be easily seen from the seating place arranged in the center of the room, where a small glass coffee table stood in the middle of four two-seat sofas.

All three each took a seat on one of the sofas. "So when exactly was the princess taken, Miss Noin?" Quatre questioned.

"It has been almost three days."

"Have you discovered any clues yet?" It was Heero who asked this time.

"No. Unfortunately we have yet to find anything that could reveal to us as to who kidnapped Miss Relena," Noin answered with regret in her tone.

"Have you ant thoughts as to who would do this?" Quatre asked.

Heero stared out the window as Noin and Quatre discussed the mysterious kidnapping. He remained quiet, eyes still staring out into the distance. Heero rose from his seat deciding to go and search for any clues that someone had yet to find.

"Where are you headed to, Heero?" asked Quatre.

"I'm going to see if I could find any clues that someone might have missed."

"Ohh."

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go and search for Relena." Heero turned to Quatre. "Quatre, you have to stay here."

"But why?" he questioned.

"With Relena gone, this nation is even more prone to attack. Without a leader the Sank Kingdom is vulnerable. I would not be surprised in Romefeller or Oz chose this time to launch an attack. If that does happen Noin will need your help to protect this kingdom."

"I understand," Quatre replied, seeing the sense in his words.

Saying what he needed to say, Heero left the room.

"Is he always like this?" Noin remarked as soon as Heero exited the room.

"Pretty much. Well at least for the short time I've gotten to know him. Heero is really dedicated to his mission, and he won't stop until he completes it."

* * *

Heero gently closed the door behind him as he left the room. An image of Relena flashed across his mind. "_Relena."_

He made his way down the hallway.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Unbeknownst to anyone, a young princess lay asleep, safe and sound. The gentle light of the Earth played across her features. Her golden hair lay sprawled out around her as she slept peacefully, completely oblivious to everything that was happening. Everything was quiet so as not to awaken her. That is until she uttered a single word, breaking through the silence in the process. _"Heero."_

* * *

For you to understand this chapter, you had to have read the author's note. Because in it there is a summary of the episode where Quatre and Heero escape the moon base and leave to Earth. Without reading it you will be completely lost.

Any comments on this chapter? Don't forget to **review**. 012807

Till next time…

-SMW-


	3. 02: preview

Snippet of the next chapter: **Arrival**

"The Sank Kingdom. So this is where Heero is." The braided youth commented, taking in the lush scenery that played in the background. Everywhere he turned, he found himself staring down vibrant colors of all kinds of flowers. And he couldn't help but gawk at its beauty. "Doesn't suit him," he remarked. "Question is - where is he?"

Taking a seat under a nearby tree, Duo decided to go over the research he collected on the country. From the research he was able to get, he knew that the Sank was a new nation, recently reconstructed. It had been destroyed years ago by the Alliance. Its capital city left in ruin thus, making the country no longer in existence. But it was rebuilt just a few moths ago by a young girl that was heir to the Peacecraft lineage. She was one of the two royal children to the Peacecraft family - the ruling family of the nation. When the kingdom was burned down, King and Queen Peacecraft ended up dying, and it was believed that their children died along with them. But by some miracle the long lost princess of the nation was found.

"What was the name of the princess again?" Duo asked to himself.

* * *

_Things have only begun..._


End file.
